Zeri
|-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ Zeri please don't use anything on this page without asking first. thank you. ◄ Appearance ► Zeri is a dragon that you just couldn't ignore in a crowd. Through all the slate blue SeaWings, and midnight-star NightWings, you'd never expect a hybrid to be a bubbly white and purple. Her colors are zapping and bright against the background earthy tones of Pyrrhia. Zeri is the star shining through the wispy fog of the twilight. She has a distinct pattern of lines and dots on her from head to tail. Her main scale color is a delicate, but striking and loud lavender. Her tail is plump, and the magenta NightWing spikes suit it well. Zeri's top scales are a smooth, creamy purple. Her wing membranes gleam with pitch black, shining stars overlaying a background pink sunset. The stars almost seem to pop out, since the colors are such a contrast. Zeri's underbelly is a silky white, fading to a soft magenta at the tip of her tail. Z's body structure is similar to a NightWing in that she is very thin and lean, almost underweight, but her tail and upper arms (wings) are plump, similar to her SeaWing roots. Her limbs can be compared to an average horse's, very thin. Her horns are perfectly curved, with tips that could slice through scales in a second. The top of her head, right before her snout starts has a standard, and normal (besides the coloring) SeaWing ruff, which melts down her neck into NightWing spikes. The spikes travel gracefully down her back, all the way to the edge of her tail. Zeri's claws are very sharp, and she cleans them everyday. Her wings are slightly bigger than normal for a NightWing, but nothing too abnormal. ◄ Personality ► Complex. That is the one word she'll throw out when dragons of all kinds ask her what she's like. She focuses way too much on the negative parts of life, pounding anxiety and grief that lasts all of her sleepless nights. But, even through all the hardships of her life, she still gets through it. Sometimes she will think the world should burn, but most of the time Zeri makes it her goal to be a light in the dark land of Pyrrhia. She fights for her rights, and believes everyone should be equal. Zeri, as much as she wants to let everything go, knows she can't. Giving up is easy. Life isn't. Zeri is a very snappy and sassy dragon to dragons she isn't close to, or people that make her stressed. She cracks jokes, and tries to fit as many corny puns in her monologue of life. When she's joking, she's snarky, and has absolutely no remorse. She doesn't like when she hurts people that way though, so Z only does it with close friends. She can also be pretty silly. ◄ Backstory ► Early Life Mid-Life Adult Life ◄ Abilities ► ◄ Trivia ► |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Relationships ► Nell insert Dreaming insert Peri insert Calico insert Iceberry insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Gallery ► reference waluigitime.png determination.png A3566cd4d9c5d6369377eb25b7aa4c6a1f230f1cr1-1510-2048v2 hq.jpg 570892f4c5ddf61673f5d5dd04a81871f5f202dar1-985-983v2 hq.jpg 16fb5baae80c320f4694f73f75daabd4437f4080r1-772-1023v2 hq.jpg 4b8e137e4314350338c28ff8ee10da085f1a0a9er1-739-798v2 hq.jpg 41ac1fd0da08c3ed7855bd678adebd0e97964ad2r1-739-920v2 hq.jpg 4c6b4fd0ffc79df6367caaf36c2d650167fe2781r1-750-773v2 hq.jpg zeri.png Untitled26 20180802105926.png Zeriiiiiiiii.png Zeri-bounce.gif Zeribackgroundpattern.png Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters